Surfaces of substrates consisting of glass, metal, plastics, ceramics, and the like have conventionally been modified in various fields, depending on purposes. For example, in order to impart water repellency and oil repellency on surfaces of glass and plastics, it is known that a liquid containing an organic metal compound such as a fluorine-containing silane coupling agent or a hydrolyzate of an organic metal compound is brought into contact with a base material surface to form an organic thin film.
Examples of the organic metal compound for forming an organic thin film known include the following organic metal compounds:
(1) F(CF2)m(CH2)nSiRqX3-q (wherein m=1 to 15, n=0 to 15, m+n=10 to 30, and R represents an alkyl group) and F(CF2)m(CH2)nA(CH2)pSi(CH3)qX3-q (wherein m=1 to 8, n=0 to 2, p=5 to 25, q=0 to 2, and A represents an oxygen atom (—O—), carboxy (—COO—), or dimethylsilylene (—Si(CH2)2—)) (patent document 1).
(2) A metal surfactant represented byR1nMXm-n (wherein R1 represents a hydrocarbon group that optionally has a substituent, a halogenated hydrocarbon group that optionally has a substituent, a hydrocarbon group comprising a linking group, or a halogenated hydrocarbon group comprising a linking group, M represents at least one metal atom selected from the group consisting of a silicon atom, a germanium atom, a tin atom, a titanium atom, and a zirconium atom, X represents a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group, n represents any integer from 1 to (m−1), m represents the atomic valence of M, R1 may be identical or different in the case where n is 2 or more, and X may be identical or different in the case where (m−n) is 2 or more; provided that at least one X of (m−n) X's is a hydrolyzable group) (patent document 2).
(3) A silane derivative represented by the formula
(wherein n represents an integer from 1 to 20, R1 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an fluoroalkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a phenyl group optionally having a substituent, or a benzyl group optionally having a substituent, R2 represents an aromatic group having a nitro group on the ortho position, and X1 to X3 each independently represent a halogen atom or an alkoxy group having 1 to 5 alkoxy group) (patent document 3).
(4) A fluoroalkylalkoxysilane compound or a fluoroalkyl halogenated silane compound, such as CF3CH2CH2Si(OR)3, CF3(CF2)5CH2CH2Si(OR)3, CF3(CF2)5CH2CH2SiR(OR)2, CF3(CF2)7CH2CH2Si(OR)3, CF3(CF2)7CH2CH2SiR(OR)2, CF3CH2CH2SiCl3, CF3(CF2)5CH2CH2SiCl3, CF3(CF2)5CH2CH2SiRCl2, CF3(CF2)7CH2CH2SiCl3, CF3(CF2)7CH2CH2SiRCl2 (patent document 4).